Paul Carr
Paul Carr (born February 1, 1934 in New Orleans, Louisiana; died February 17, 2006 in Los Angeles, California) was an American actor who portrayed Lieutenant Lee Kelso in TOS: "Where No Man Has Gone Before". He broke into acting in 1955. He made well over a hundred television guest appearances, eight regular series roles, about thirty film roles, and a number of plays. A few of his guest appearances were multiple episodes as the same character; a few others were multiple episodes as different characters - a true character actor. He and his wife ran a health food business. His film credits include Alfred Hitchcock's The Wrong Man (1956, with Barry Atwater, Charles Cooper, Anna Karen, and Nehemiah Persoff), The Young Don't Cry (1957, with Gene Lyons and Stefan Gierasch), Posse from Hell (1961, with Frank Overton), Captain Newman, M.D. (1963, with Barry Atwater, James Gregory, Paul Sorenson, and Seamon Glass), The Dirt Gang (1972, with Michael Pataki, Charles Macaulay, and Michael Forest), Ben (1972, with Kenneth Tobey and Joseph Campanella), Brute Corps (1972, with Charles Macaulay, Roy Jenson, and Michael Pataki), Executive Action (1973, with John F. Kennedy, Dick Miller, Lee Delano, Paul Sorenson, John Anderson, Gilbert Green, Ed Lauter, and Robert Ryan, who originally intended to portray Commodore Matt Decker in the Star Trek: The Original Series episode "Doomsday Machine", but was unable to do so.), The Bat People/It Lives by Night (1974, which would later appear in an episode of Mystery Science Theater 3000, with Stewart Moss, John Beck and Michael Pataki), Raise the Titanic (1980, with Michael Pataki, Mark L. Taylor, Michael Ensign, The Bat People/It Lives By Night co-star Stewart Moss and Star Wars actor Alec Guinness), Solar Crisis (1990, with Paul Williams, Roy Jenson, Dan Shor, Brenda Bakke, Jimmie F. Skaggs, Louie Elias, Vince Deadrick Jr., and Michael Berryman) He appeared in the TV miniseries Scruples (1980, with Gary Graham, Walt Davis, John de Lancie, Kim Cattrall), as well as the TV movies; The Wild Women of Chastity Gulch (1982, with Joan Collins, Rex Holman, and pop star Donny Osmond), Adventures of the Queen (1975, with Steven Marlo and Elizabeth Rogers), The Lives of Jenny Dolan (1975, with Percy Rodriguez, James Darren, Tony Young, Rod Arrants, and Charles Drake). Trial Run (1969, with William Bramley, and Forbidden Planet star Leslie Nielsen). He made appearances on The Time Tunnel (1966, with Paul Fix, Joseph Ruskin, Abraham Sofaer, Paul Stader, Whit Bissell, Lee Meriwether, and James Darren). His voice credits include the role of "Matsuoka" in the Japanese anime Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex / Kôkaku kidôtai: Stand Alone Complex (2002, with Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, Michael Forest, Richard Miro, Paul Mercier, Mike Reynolds, Doug Stone, Steve Kramer, Carolyn Hennesy, Christopher Carroll, and Screaming Mad George the special effects wizard for science fiction horror films such as Bride of Re-Animator..starring Jeffrey Combs) as well as the voice of the School headmaster in the Japanese anime Blood: The Last Vampire (2000, with Dave Mallow) Carr died of complications from lung and brain cancer on February 17, 2006. He was 72 years old. External Links * Paul Carr Official Website * * Paul Carr obituary at StarTrek.com Carr, Paul Carr, Paul es:Paul Carr sv:Paul Carr